Vivica
|first = Gamer 2.0 |latest = Desperada |friends = Jagged Stone Anarka Couffaine |enemies = Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir/Aspik (formerly) Viperion (formerly) Jagged Stone (formerly) |weapons = Akumatized object Musical instruments |image = Vivica Square.png|Vivica Desperada Square.png|Desperada |abilities = Summoning musical instrumental weapons (as Desperada) Markmanship (as Desperada) |occupation = Guitarist |akumatized identity = Desperada }} Vivica is a professional guitarist introduced in the third season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1076099370427256832 In "Desperada", after being temporarily fired by Jagged Stone for eating his cereal and drinking Fang's milk, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Desperada, a musician-themed supervillain. Appearance Physical Appearance Civilian Attire As Desperada As Desperada, she looks like a skeleton from a Día de los Muertos festival with two musical notes that are on both sides of her cheeks and has a star-shaped guitar case that she carries on her back. Personality As Desperada, she is easily distracted by anyone who plays a stringed instrument near her, such as Viperion when strumming his lyre and is very clever. Abilities As Vivica Vivica is a skilled guitarist, enough to be recognized by rockstar Jagged Stone. Vivica is generally observant and good at hiding, which she can use make sneak attacks when she was Akumatized. As Desperada Desperada can summon a variety of music-based weapons from her guitar case. Anyone who is hit by these is transformed into a sticker on said case. Her known weapons include: * A trumpet that fires blasts of yellow energy that transform anyone she hits into yellow dust. She also can use the smoke to distract her enemies. * A guitar in the shape of a medieval axe. * A pair of bicycle horns that also fire out yellow energy. * A trombone that resembles a sniper rifle. Relationships Sightings Episodes Trivia * On June 3, 2018, Thomas Astruc noted that Vivica will still appear, but ideas from her development early on have changed.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1003371036388331520 * Vivica is the first character in the show to have braces. *As a villain she looks like Fiesta from Skylanders: SuperChargers. * Vivica is based on a real person of the same name. As the winner of a contest at the Miraculous Ladybug panel at Los Angeles Comic Con 2016, Vivica got to help create a future Akumatized character during a visit at Zag Studios in Los Angeles.https://youtu.be/ZRgqqo5TW7g ** The real Vivica said she wanted to be a vet when she grew up, which is what inspired the character Vivica's job and Akumatized form in early development, though it has since changed. * According to the whiteboard seen behind Jeremy Zag during the meeting for creating Vivica, Vivica was originally going to be a fan of Cat Noir and felt like he doesn't get enough attention.https://youtu.be/ZRgqqo5TW7g?t=150 ** Based on the whiteboard, either Hawk Moth, who "knows Cat very well", might have gotten jealous of Vivica or something else, or Vivica might have become jealous and it led to her Akumatization. * As of May 17, 2017, Vivica's episode had not been written; the French crew did not know about Vivica even being a character. Because Season 3 was almost completely written, it was possible that Vivica will not be seen until Season 4 at the earliest if she still appears.Miraculous Meetup on May 17, 2017. **However, a different version of Vivica later manages to debut in "Desperada". * One of the Weapons she wields as Desperada, an Axe/Guitar Hybrid is very reminiscent of the Axe Bass used by Marceline in Adventure Time, Coincidentally both characters have some relation to Rock Music de:Vivica es:Vivica fr:Vivica pl:Vivica pt-br:Vivica ru:Вивика Category:Female Characters Category:Future characters Category:Future villains Category:Akumatized villains Category:Real world characters